


#MCM

by DarchangelSkye



Category: American Idol RPF, Music RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Body Worship, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Crushes, Cuddling & Snuggling, Kissing, Love, M/M, Making Out, OTP Feels, Sensuality, Wordcount: 500-1.000, inspired by interview, like a lot of kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 16:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4926811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarchangelSkye/pseuds/DarchangelSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Besides, even if I was straight, you'd still be my crush. You're that sweet and gorgeous."</p>
            </blockquote>





	#MCM

**Author's Note:**

> [Interview for reference](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nLsy1RC9C8E), skip to about 4:05 and laugh yourself silly :p

"I still can't believe you actually went through with that."

"Through with what?" Nick looked over his shoulder to Clark from where he'd been channel-surfing. 

"Calling me your crush," Clark shook his head.

Nick grinned. "You suggested it." He fully turned around and scooted closer on the mattress to kiss his boyfriend's cheek. "I do love you for it."

Clark bit his lip in apparent thought. "So I didn't screw anything up?"

"How could you?"

"Because that's kinda outing us and the tour's not done yet?"

Nick's smile was still one of love as he settled himself in Clark's lap and curled his arms around. Thankfully the movement was returned.

"We're on the home stretch, beb. It can't hurt to test the waters a little. You still love me, right?"

"Of course!" Clark said like it would be outrageous to suggest otherwise. 

Nick soothed his hands up and down the young man's back. "Then that's what matters. I'm sure most people'll take it as just us having fun." He kissed each side of Clark's mouth, happy to receive a smile. "Besides, even if I was straight, you'd still be my crush. You're that sweet and gorgeous."

"Doesn't sound very straight to me," Clark chuckled and weaved a hand into Nick's hair.

"Mmm..." He rest a cheek on Clark's shoulder, feeling the warmth of love tingle from head to toe. All was right. "Girls can have their crushes, they're still straight," he murmured, not really caring about much else besides being in these arms.

"Girls are different."

It was Nick's turn to chuckle. "No philosophical debates about gender right now, beb. I'm too old and tired."

"I heard they make a pill for that," Clark said as he played around in Nick's tresses.

That was the closest he'd ever gotten to a dirty joke and it was still adorable. "You're something," Nick smiled warmly and pecked his boyfriend's neck. "Feel like kissing around a little?" It had been too long a performance night for either of them to have the energy to make love, but thankfully luscious lips provided the next best thing.

"You bet." Clark slid from where he had been sitting against the headboard, slowly as if melting, and Nick couldn't help watching like always.

"You really are gorgeous," his voice went gentle and low. "Love seein' you come apart just for me..." He'd left the TV on a music channel, so a slow and slinking R&B melody provided the soundtrack to his loving words. When Clark laid completely flat, he rest his head on the young man's chest and took a moment to savor his heartbeat. He was so grateful to be able to hear it this closely.

Clark wrapped an arm around Nick's waist, fingers idly playing with the material of his sleep tank. "Nick-"

"I know, beb, I know." He opened enough buttons on Clark's pajama top to show the smooth expanse of his chest and licked his lips to start a circle of wet and worshipful kisses. "Mmm..."

"Oh-" It seemed like Clark was exercising so much self-restraint not to writhe his hips as he softly breathed in response to the kisses. His free hand returned to Nick's hair to stroke down the back of his neck, and Nick couldn't help his noise akin to a purr at those expert fingers. 

"I love you," he whispered and kissed upwards until he was suckling at a certain area of his boyfriend's neck he knew was enough to satisfy without sex. Enough hours spent together was plenty of time to explore each other's secret places and slowly let go of any lingering inhibitions. They were in love and expressing it and nothing was wrong at all.

He knew the spot was correct as Clark sighed and went limp, his heart beating faster under Nick's ear. One of the most beautiful sounds in the world.

Suddenly he felt himself being rolled onto one side and laughed in surprise. "Whoa, hi there-" He was cut off by Clark's mouth quickly sealing over his and running tongue across the seam his lips created, asking permission. Not like begging or demanding, just a simple 'can I?' Wordlessly he parted his lips to welcome the soft and warm wetness of his boyfriend's tongue. Bliss.

Tame and tender like everything else he did, Clark swirled his tongue in a careful circle, clockwise and back again, back and forth for both men to make hushed sounds of pleasure and warm breath to ghost over each other's skin. Nick's skin felt the heat of slipping into a comfortable bath.

Clark pulled his mouth away to kiss at Nick's shoulder before starting down the length of his exposed arm, making little contented noises like he'd never tasted anything better.

"Oh, babe..." Nick wanted so much to touch along that sweet face in praise, but feared breaking the rhythm and just settled to watch. The love and care which with Clark treated his body was nothing less than incredible and could make him feel like the only other man in the world.

Clark paused when he reached the crease of his boyfriend's elbow and lightly brushed the tip of his nose over the birth-date tattoo. Nick couldn't help a little laugh at the feathery touch over the thin skin. "Y'even like that, huh?"

"Love all of you..." He tilted his head up enough for them to lock eyes, and Nick felt more warmth stir in his heart. It was a true statement he would never have to question.

The tattoo got a trio of kisses and Nick sighed in satisfaction. Yep, Clark had certainly well-learned all his sensitive places too.

Clark shifted back up to gently lie his weight atop Nick's body, another move that secretly made him feel special. He was loved and protected. He raked his fingers through the young man's hair and kissed his forehead.

"Your crush, huh?" Clark grinned innocently even if his eyes twinkled.

"Monday, every day," Nick confirmed and cupped his boyfriend's face to continue the warm kisses.


End file.
